


Angelica, Eliza, and ...

by GoddessKitten



Series: Hamilton One Shots! [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Concerned Lin, F/M, Female Reader, Sickfic, Stubborn Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessKitten/pseuds/GoddessKitten
Summary: What happens when you come in sick, but you’re also Peggy Schuyler and Maria Reynolds in Hamilton? On a two show day; someone’s bound to find out.





	Angelica, Eliza, and ...

Waking up you could tell you were sick. Groaning in pain you rolled over to see 6AM glaring in red at you. You liked getting ready for work early so you could practice and hang with the Hamilcast. Today on the other hand was a two show day, and being the stubborn person you’ve always been you got up and got ready for work.

‘I’ll be okay, by the time I get there.’ You thought eating some toast for breakfast to keep your stomach from deciding if you should vomit or die.

Taking the subway from your apartment you arrived around 8AM and that’s when you instantly felt worse. Things were spinning, everything sounded louder, and smells were making your stomach turn. All you had to do was get to the Schuyler dressing room, knock out on the couch until Renée forced you into your corset for practice and the shows.

Only thing was that didn’t happen. You made it up until the hang out area before you bumped into Lin. You knew you were screwed if he saw your face. Sweat was pooling onto your forehead and you were shivering now.

“Hello Lin.” Your throat was hoarse when you spoke; internally cursing at yourself you glanced up at him concealed to your faith.

“Oh my, (Y/N) are you sick? What’s going on gatita?” Lin pressed his cool hand on your forehead.

You leaned into the touch and whimpered. “D-Didn’t wanna disappoint. Thought I’d be better by the time I got here.” You whispered not sure if you could talk any louder.

“Well look like our Peggy is down. I’m going to call your understudy, and you young lady are going to sleep on the couch in my dressing room until you either feel better and can go home; or I’ll take you home after the shows; or I’ll get Javier to fill in for me so I can take care of you at your place.” Lin smiled at you, but you could tell it was one of worry.

“I can sleep on the couch…I don’t want you not performing, because of me.” You blushed because Lin was being so nice, and maybe you had a crush on him who’s gonna judge that though; luckily your skin was red from the cold anyway.

Hours later you were being woken up. When had you fallen asleep? When did you get onto this couch? You opened your eyes slowly and show Lin, still in costume smiling at you.

“Hello gatita. Feeling any better?” Lin was kneeling in front of you.

“Yeah, the room’s not spinning anymore, but my stomach still hurts.” You frowned, your stomach growling a bit.

“Well I’m going to get changed then I’m taking you to my place, making you some of Abuela’s homemade chicken noodle soup. I’ll get you some medicine too if you’re still not feeling better after you sleep tonight.” Lin was petting your hair softly.

“Okay. Thank you Lin.” You mumbled still a bit sleepy.

“Anything for you gatita, te amo.” Lin kissed your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first Hamilton fanfics, so I'd like some feedback please. Also requests will be open for this soon, I will make a fic where you can request Character/Reader or Character & Reader. It will also state what I'm okay with writing, and what characters I'm up to writing about! It will be both of the Original Broadcast Cast and our American founding fathers so don't worry! Thank you for reading.


End file.
